<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No L'manburg That I Can See by orange_mentos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953240">No L'manburg That I Can See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_mentos/pseuds/orange_mentos'>orange_mentos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, I AM NOT SHIPPING TOMMY AND TUBBO, Other, PLATONIC TOMMY AND TUBBO - Freeform, PLEASE DONT SHIP TOMMY AND TUBBO, Sad, Tommy Misses Tubbo, angsty, are you reading the notes?, do you want it branched?, dream - Freeform, i shall continue if asked lol, please read notes :), please read the notes seriously, practice, quick burn i guess?, read the notes actually, short lol, tw!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_mentos/pseuds/orange_mentos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A world without his happiness, no L’manburg, no friends and most importantly no Tubbo.</p>
<p>How should he feel? </p>
<p>Should he cry? </p>
<p>Should he scream until his lungs run dry? </p>
<p>Should he… should he end it all?</p>
<p>Or maybe he should just lay there, in his tent, staring at nothing."</p>
<p>Tommy is going through it :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No L'manburg That I Can See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Suicide<br/>(I can't really write TWs im sorry)</p>
<p>I used this to practice my writing and it was kind of based off a writing piece I did in English (basically just a 5 minute timed writing piece).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A world without his happiness, no L’manburg, no friends and most importantly no Tubbo.</p>
<p>How should he feel? </p>
<p>Should he cry? </p>
<p>Should he scream until his lungs run dry? </p>
<p>Should he… should he end it all?</p>
<p>Or maybe he should just lay there, in his tent, staring at nothing.</p>
<p>He lost everything, he lost his best friend. </p>
<p>Power corrupts, he should have known. He should of fucking expected something- anything even. It was his fault, it was all him, him, him, him. If he didn’t burn George’s house he wouldn’t even be in this position…</p>
<p>Did this start because of that? </p>
<p>No… it all started as soon as Tubbo became the president, as soon as Tubbo got gifted that title Tommy knew.</p>
<p>He knew he was slowly losing his friend to a stupid nation. He didn’t want to even think about it, he knew that Tubbo wouldn’t care about his discs, he wouldn’t care for his childish antics because Tommy was destructive.</p>
<p>Tommy was the reason that the nation got so much shit.</p>
<p>He was the only one to blame.</p>
<p>His vision was clouded by the temporary title of a best friend. As important as the title sounds, if you don’t think about it enough it means nothing, just a hollow promise. His clouded vision protected him from the harsh reality.</p>
<p>Losing sucks.</p>
<p>Tommy got up and lifelessly walked to the nether portal and waited a bit to be teleported.</p>
<p>He walked up to the edge of the netherrack platform. He took a deep breath and smiled, turning around so he didn’t have to look at the lava. He leaned back and sighed. His last life, lost to nobody but himself. He ended up weak, how lame was it?</p>
<p>Will they be proud of him? Did he do enough?</p>
<p>The only thing he got back was the boiling hot burning sensation all over his skin. </p>
<p>It hurt.</p>
<p>But maybe… just maybe, L’manburg would be happier without a cretin like him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want a proper fic based off of this I guess I could try :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>